Scorose, This is love
by Lunadea2711
Summary: They are friends since they were childrens but they can pass over their surnames? Just one-shot of Scorose, T because is my first history and I'm paranoic


**This is my first Fanfiction and I'm just too nervous.  
I'm Spanish so if my English is a mess don't be so bad, please ratted and comment because I will love know about you **

**For a more emotionality you can hear this fanfic with the next songs: "The scientist" by Coldplay, "A thousand years" Christina Perri.**

All started in the library, well it started before but we can start telling this story from this point. Three friends, a red-hair, a blonde and a dark black hair were sitting talking about you know, teenagers life.  
-I swear that the Snape's portrait look at me weird! He looks all the time to my eyes-Albus said angry.  
-Oh come on you have his name, obviously he watches you-Scorpius said laughing.  
-You know Al maybe is because you are the only Potter in Slytherin-said Rose joking.  
-Maybe tonight we can go to hogsmade-the green eyes said with a evil bright in his eyes.  
-This is gonna be totally awesome!-Scorp said funny.  
-One more time I have to be the voice of the reason-Rose said tired of try to push them to the good side-that is the worst idea that you never have.  
-Worst than when we put the portrait of all the Hogwarts director in the bathroom?-Albus said laughing.  
-Okay that was worst-The three laugh and they remember why they were the best friends.

They were the best friend since they were very little but always in secret because Scorpius was a Malfoy and the Rose's dad hated them with all her heart, Albus met Scorp because his father never had the same problems that Rose's father and Al present Scorpius and Rose, when he did that he felt like cupid.  
"Don't get too friendly with him, Rosie" Rose remember that phrase of his dad every time she watch Scorp and her heart just start moving like if it going to go out of his chest, for Scorpius it was the same "Oh Merlin" he thought looking at her "she is so beautiful but she is… a Weasley, this sucks! I can't be more in love with her! I need her! She is smart, pretty, funny and I love when she get angry, she is the best chase player I never see and she is a fanatic of the Chuddley Cannons! What more I can ask for a girl? And I don't have to talk about that red hair, fuck our surname! I'm going to be with her" but the day passed and he didn't say nothing, the three friends went to the potion class when Rose looked at him:  
"Okay Rosie this is a big problem, you're in love of a Malfoy, I can't look with that hadsome, pretty, awesome, grey eyes… Stop! Rosebund Jane Weasley you can be serious! Oh my Holly Chuddley Cannons is true I love him, I love every move he makes, every shake of his hair, I need him, he is so lovely when he bit his lips it so sexy, when he call me red-hair I make a world of that because he is my world, my only and true love, he is the blue prince of the muggles fairy tails than mum told me when I was child but is a Malfoy a pure blood and he probably thinks that I'm just a fucking mud-blood and those are evil thinks so I can't he is a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley nothing else matter"

-I ha-have to go-Rose ran away nervous, she was almost crying but like her mother told her one time "You can't cry for a boy, maybe it will come one day like your father did to me, but since this you won't cry" so she went to the kitchens, she always love talk with the elf who works in it, because like her mother talk her other time "The domestic elves are as worthy as we are".

-What's happen?-Scorp asked nervous-Is she okay?

-Okay I'm going to say this with all my love because I'm your best friend-said Albus quiet, Scorpius nodded-YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT-Scorp stepped back frightened-YOU AND ROSE ARE IN LOVE SINCE WE WERE SEVEN AND YOU MET EACH OTHER, SO IS OKAY THAT YOU DIDN'T NOTICE THAN I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU-Albus was gay and he was in love for Scorp but then he met Lorcan Scamander and… well that's other story-BUT YOU AND ROSE FEEL THE SAME.  
-Is that true?-Scorp said hopeful.  
-IF YOU DOUBT IT IS BECAUSE YOU ARE MORE IDIOT THAN I THOUGHT!

Albus went to the class saying in loud voice some horrible things about Scorp and Scorpius, he knew in that moment what he has to do, and he ran fast:

-ROSE!-he found Rosie in the kitchen, talking with a drunken elf, he entered so nervous and he read, like he did all the time, the plate in the wall "_In this kitchen work one brave elf who died battle for the good, Dobby_" he never know exactly who he was but Albus use to say that it was impotant so.  
-Okay Winkkie we talk later-she looked at him-Wh-what happening?

-I'm going to say this fast because if I think I will fuck all this-Rose didn't know what was happenin-I love you, more than my own life, I need you every second because I can't sleep without you by my side and in the future when I sleep I will dream about you and me staying together forever and forever and I will have nightmares about losing you and-He couldn't finish because she kissed him passionately and without the love she had.  
-I love you too and I will love you, I fight to myself for this because You're a Malfoy but... I can fight more, I don't want to fight more-she said a little bit shy.

She took his hand and since this time they never separated.


End file.
